


Just Another Sunday

by starbuckedlovers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbuckedlovers/pseuds/starbuckedlovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another normal morning in the life of the Winchesters - bunkerfic!, sort of AUish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Sunday

_Sunday mornings really are the best,_ Dean thought to himself, snuggling further under the covers and closer to Sam. He was currently the big spoon in the bed, left leg thrown over Sam's hip and his face buried in the curve of Sam's neck and hair. His body was heavy and content and warm, and as Sam breathed in sleep, Dean breathed in with him, taking in the smells of shampoo and skin that were all just gloriously Sam.

He was glad that Sam had finally given up on maintaining the facade of having his own room, moving in with Dean shortly after the whole debacle with Abaddon was over. That had been a long and bloody road, and he was glad that the entire mess was behind them at last. Even though it had cost them a lot, in the end it had only made him and Sam closer, made them realize what was truly important in life. And that was hanging onto each other as hard as they could, no matter what the rest of the world might think. 

Plus, now Dean didn't have to suffer from Sam's rock hard beast of a mattress. His memory foam mattress was rapidly molding to two bodies instead of one, but it remained as obscenely comfortable as ever.

Sam shifted a tiny bit in his sleep, and Dean let him move, then settled closer again when it seemed that Sam was staying asleep. He shifted closer again, letting his eyes fall shut and was almost on the verge of dozing off again when ...

_tap, tap, tap._

One of Dean's eyes opened, and he turned his head, trying to determine if he had just heard what he thought...

_tap, tap, tap_ \- again from the door. It was a light, almost tentative knock. But definitely someone was at the door. Maybe if he just ignored - _tap, tap, tap_.

Sam groaned and shifted, starting to come awake. Dean rolled his eyes. Reluctantly he untangled himself from Sam, who turned over and looked up at Dean with barely open eyes. "What's going on?" he asked.

_Someone's about to get their ass handed to them if this isn't important_ , ran through Dean's mind, but he just shook his head and said nothing. Yawning, he stumbled towards the door, legs not working properly yet. He was glad he had actually worn clothes to sleep, a dark t-shirt and boxers, and if that wasn't enough for the person on the other side of the door, that was just too goddamn bad.  

He yanked the door open, a bright patch of light from the hallway hitting him square in the eye. Blinking at the intrusion, he managed to get out a harsh "What?" to the person standing on the other side - Kevin.

Kevin Tran, advanced placement, prophet of the Lord, happy-to-be-alive Kevin who was actually brought back to life from a spell given to them by Crowley of all people, and how weird was that - just stared at him, totally non-plussed. "We've had some issues this morning."

"And you decided that was a good enough reason to wake me up at ass o'clock in the morning?"

"Dean, it's past noon."

Dean frowned, eyebrows coming together as he shook his head. "Can't be."

Kevin stared back at him, face smooth as a poker player with a straight flush. "It totally is. We weren't sure if you and Sam were dead or doing the dirty or what."

A deep breath in and out. Dean wasn't used to people really knowing about him and Sam yet, although the reactions from everyone around them when Sam had moved into his room had ranged from congratulations (Cas) to a total non-reaction (Crowley) and surprise followed by acceptance with no weird commentary (Kevin). After all these years, he had been expecting something totally different. Shock, maybe. Disparaging remarks, certainly. But instead the whole forbidden-taboo relationship with his brother had been almost a non-issue. It was like bracing for a car crash for years of your life and then just... nothing.

Needless to say, Dean was still adjusting. For his part, Sam just seemed happy to not have to be hiding anything anymore. In fact, Sam seemed better than he had in years, happier and with less shadows under his eyes. In Dean's book, that went down as a very good thing.

A loud metallic clattering sound followed by the sounds of muffled yelling filtered up through the floor. Dean frowned again (he was doing that a lot this morning): "What the hell is that?"

Kevin looked at him as if Dean was being slow on purpose this morning: "That's what I came to talk to you about." 

The yelling got louder, and Dean could clearly make out that one of the voice's was Cas, which logically meant the other one must be:

"Crowley is trying to show Cas how to make breakfast."

"Huh?" 

An incredibly loud 'crash' come from downstairs. "I just thought you might like to stop them before they destroy the kitchen," Kevin said. "I'd try to stop them, but I've already died once this year. I think that's enough for anyone."

"What the hell is all that noise?" Sam was hovering behind Dean in the doorway. He peered around the door frame. "Hey Kevin."

"Hey Sam," Kevin replied, still looking cool as a cucumber. "The noise you hear is a cooking lesson gone terribly wrong."

"What?" Sam demanded.

"Yeah, my reaction exactly," Dean said.

The voices from beneath the floor boards seemed to rise again, and yeah, that was distinctly Cas. Dean groaned, "Alright," he said, rubbing his hand across his face. "Alright," he repeated. "I'm going to go sort this out."

"Maybe we should just let them, you know, sort this sort out between themselves?" Sam suggested. He shrugged, "It seems like they have a lot of.."

Another loud crash as if for emphasis. Sam winced, "tension," he finished.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Everyone in this house has a lot of tension except for me," he said. "But at least you two worked it out."

Deciding to ignore that last comment, Dean started off down the hallway. He was halfway down the stairs before he considered putting on some real pants, but by then he felt like it was too late to turn back.

So that was how he came to be standing in the entrance to the kitchen in just his boxers and t-shirt, hair sticking up everywhere, staring at Crowley, who was covered entirely in flour. Even his beard.

And Cas, furious and bright red, who was trying to grab a bowl from Crowley apparently, given that they were both gripping it and wrestling it back and forth. Everything in the kitchen was overturned, pots and pans were everywhere, chairs knocked over, and flour coating everything.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Dean yelled. At that point, Crowley tried to turn to look at Dean, giving Cas the upper hand for the split second it took him to yank the bowl away, throw it towards the corner, and shove Crowley to the floor, where they began wrestling around. At least that's what Dean assumed was happening. "Stop it!" he yelled. "Stop!"

But Cas seemed too far gone in his rage to stop. And Crowley just seemed to be reveling in how pissed off Cas was. He was actually laughing and smiling like he was having the time of his life, which just seemed to make Cas even angrier, which was probably the point.

Angry that his sleepy morning with Sam was utterly ruined now, Dean went over to the sink, yanked the hose out, and turned the water to ice cold. He turned it on full blast, soaking the two wrestling men as best as he could with a simple kitchen utensil. 

As they turned over, he got Cas full in the face. Cas shook his head, spraying drops everywhere, but he stopped, and Crowley shoved him back and off of him at last. Crowley got to his feet, spinning a tiny bit on the spot, and trying to brush the flour off of himself with zero success. Cas for his part just stayed on the floor, blinking and looking dazed, like he had just woken up from a dream.

"What in the hell is going on?" Dean demanded again. He vaguely realized that both Kevin and Sam were standing in the doorway to the kitchen, watching the whole ridiculous scene unfold. 

"Dean.. I.." Cas started, but he was cut off by Crowley.

"Angel eyes and I were just arguing the finer points of waffle making," he rasped out in his sultry, con man voice. "Sorry if we woke you."

"Sorry if you... sorry if you..." Dean sputtered out. "Sorry if you woke me? What in the hell Crowley, you destroyed the kitchen!"

Crowley's narrowed eyes took in the absolute destruction all around him then darted back to Dean. "We'll put it back."

"Damn right you will! And no more of this crap, okay? The stunt you pulled with the cars in the garage last week was bad enough, and that thing in the library the week before, but this is just..." Dean looked from Crowley to Cas and back again. "Look, whatever you guys have going on between you, you gotta work it out on your own. Without resorting to..." a bit of goopy flour dripped from the ceiling fixture onto the floor, "all of this."

Dean took a deep breath in and out, trying to regain his composure. "Okay?"

"Of course squirrel. No need to get your tail in a twist." Crowley purred out the words, shrugging his shoulders and acting like everything was just fine and dandy and he wasn't totally soaked with flour and water. Dean wondered why he wasn't protesting or acting like his usual self, but knowing Crowley, this was all part of some insane scheme and they wouldn't know what the hell was going on until he stabbed them all in the back again. But he would deal with that later.

He looked over at Cas, who was still lying on the floor. "Cas?"

Cas nodded, looking a bit lost and confused as to what had even happened. Dean sighed, going over to Cas and offering him a hand up.  

A low chuckle and then raucous laughter broke out from behind them, and Dean turned to see Sam nearly doubled over with laughter, clinging to the door frame for support. "Well I'm glad to see that someone is amused," Dean said gruffly, which was apparently hilarious to Sam and just made him laugh harder.

That morning, breakfast in the bunker was delayed by a few hours as they got the kitchen back in order. Eventually however, order reigned once more and delicious waffles were enjoyed by all. Just another day in the life of two brothers who also happened to be lovers, one raised-from-the-dead prophet of the Lord, an angel who fell from heaven after raising a man from perdition, and a single crossroads demon who had once reigned as the king of hell. 


End file.
